Adult patients with Major Depressive Disorder have blunted TSH release after thyrotropin-releasing hormone (TRH) administration. The incidence of this blunted response has been investigated in children and adolescents. The current investigation also compares in vivo pituitary response of TSH after TRH with the in vitro release of TSH from lymphocytes after exposure to TRH for all age groups.